NIAID supports a comprehensive portfolio of contract resources to discover and develop novel therapeutic agents for the prevention and treatment of infections caused by HIV-1, AIDS-associated opportunistic pathogens, and other infectious agents. Animal model resources constitute one element of this drug discovery and development program. NIAID initiates the preclinical evaluations of the efficacy and tolerability of novel HIV-1 therapeutics and selects the agents to be tested. The purpose of this contract is to provide small animal models that can be used to evaluate potential therapeutics for HIV-1 infection.